Rail Operations Group
Rail Operations Group (ROG) specialises in ad-hoc movement of rolling stock for rolling stock operating companies and train operating companies as well as locomotive spot hire services and the operation of charter trains. Founded by Karl Watts, it commenced operating in November 2015. History After the company was granted an operating licence by the Office of Rail and Road (ORR) in March 2015, Rail Operations Group commenced operating rolling stock movements with a locomotive leased from Europhoenix in November 2015."ROG prepares 37/7s with more locomotives targeted" Rail issue 788 25 November 2015 page 31"ROG completes work on first 37 for EMU haulage" Rail issue 790 23 December 2015 page 29"37884 in traffic with ROG" Today's Railways UK issue 169 January 2016 page 65"Rail Operations Group seeks more Class 37s" The Railway Magazine issue 1379 February 2016 page 82"Carving out a niche" The Railway Magazine issue 1386 September 2016 pages 14-18 It was joined by a second from the same source in July 2016."37800 returns" Today's Railways UK issue 176 August 2016 page 63"Second Europhoenix Reinstated" Rail Express issue 243 August 2016 page 87 Previously, locomotives were hired from UK Rail Leasing, with another leased from the Class 56 Preservation Group to perform rolling stock haulage. Between 2016 and 2017, Rail Operations Group purchased five locomotives from Riviera Trains"ROG buys five Riviera Class 47s" The Railway Magazine issue 1384 July 2016 page 79"ROG earmarks Class 47s for passenger and freight work" Rail issue 804 6 July 2016 page 34"ROG buys five Riviera Class 47s" Today's Railways issue 176 August 2016 page 60"Riviera Trains sells Class 47s" Rail Express issue 243 August 2016 page 86 and one from Direct Rail Services."News in Brief" Rail issue 827 24 May 2017 page 28"ROG buys sixth 47" Today's Railways UK issue 184 April 2017 page 67 In July 2016, ROG was granted a charter operator licence by the ORR. A month later, ROG commenced a five-year contract to move rolling stock for Angel Trains."ROC signs multi-million pound deal with Angel Trains" Rail issue 807 17 August 2016 page 27 In 2017, ROG began to move second generation multiple units without having to use a barrier vehicle, courtesy by fitting some of its locomotives with Dellner couplers to haul multiple units built after 2001 and using a tightlock coupling device developed by UK Rail Leasing. Rail Operations Group operated its first scheduled passenger services in August 2017, when it operated services from London Marylebone to Birmingham Moor Street under contract to Chiltern Railways."First scheduled passenger trains for ROG" Today's Railways UK issue 190 October 2017 page 25 ROG has also leased Class 50 locomotives for snow clearing and to assist other train operating companies in route learning for diversions. In 2018, Rail Operations Group confirmed a long term lease for two s owned by Direct Rail Services,In Brief Railways Illustrated issue 188 October 2018 page 17 and also announced that ten Class 93s have been ordered from Stadler Rail. The first locomotive is scheduled for delivery in August 2020.Rail Operations fuels its ambitions with tri-mode Class 93s Rail issue 868 19 December 2018 Fleet Rail Operations Group has a fleet of 14 locomotives. Future fleet Rail Operations Group is due to receive ten Class 93 tri-mode locomotives in 2020.Rail Operations fuels its ambitions with tri-mode Class 93s Rail issue 868 19 December 2018 In January 2019, it was confirmed that Rail Operations Group will operate two Class 769 units to transport mail. References External links *Rail Operations Group website Category:Post-privatisation British railway companies Category:Companies based in Derby Category:Railway companies established in 2015 Category:2015 establishments in England